valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians of Ükhliin Zam
The Guardians of Ükhliin Zam were a trio of Mongolian alts, previous normal humans that were experimented upon by Theodore Viteld as an early genetic alteration experiment using neone gene sequences stabilised with Aeon DNA, notably that of Termian/Dragon hybrid Elliot. They were paid by Theo to keep wanderers, hunters and local reindeer herders away from the secret Argent lab inside Mount Burkhan Khaldun in the Khentii Provence of East Mongolia, they covered a vast area every day on foot or horseback, but were mainly focused around a small valley that led up to the mountain that was known by locals as Ükhliin Zam; in Mongolian this means 'Valley of Death'. When Volt first encountered them on a mission to rescue Elliot in a mountain tavern they claimed to be 'Tsaatan'; reindeer herders of the Dukha people who were protecting their livestock from poachers and wild animals, however when Volt started asking questions about Ükhliin Zam the tavern went silent and the Guardians began to fight Volt. The locals saw them as 'demons of the mountain' and were terrified of them, often hounding the local tavern they frequented for free food and drink. Dispite Theo branding them as 'successes' their powers, as with most alts, were still unstable despite the introduction of Aeon DNA stabilisation, Gunigtai in particular was the most unstable. Zurgaan: Zurgaan was the leader of the three and the oldest in his late 40's, previously a young thief Zurgaan was a master of axes and he grew up mostly alone until he began working with Nölöö as a poacher. His alt powers gave him the ability to infuse objects with a form of exotic dark matter, increasing the subatomic structure of said object; notably his six axes that he hid in his coat. This cause his axes to turn utterly black and glow subtly purple, increasing their density, mass and cutting power; Once charged he could mentally control that object(s), in the case of his weapons, they spun like saws and could cut through solid rock effortlessly. Over a period of a few minutes this extra mass began to fade and Zurgaan had to 'recharge' any object again; this required direct contact and overuse of this power made his hands feel painful and his head hurt. 6 objects also seemed to be his limit to both control and enhance. He was killed when Volt unleashed a massive crescent arc of energy from his sword. While Zurgaan's axes formed a shield in front of him that bent away most of the kinetic force but excess electricity was channelled either side of his axes into his arms, causing them to burn away and enter his heart. Eventually he stopped breathing. Nölöö: ''' Nölöö was a large, overweight bowmaster in his late 20's who made a living hunting animals and poaching with his family, one day his family were arrested and he had to survive on his own until he began working with Zurgaan. When Theo contacted them he gave Nölöö alt powers. He had the ability to increase the potential impact of any object he touched by amplifying potential mechanical energy into potential kinetic energy and focusing it into a single object; the result being that object having increased range and and impact strength when thrown. In the case of using his bow and arrow his power focused the tensile force and torque of his strings and bow, his own mechanical force within his arms and amplified it into his arrows many times greater than normal. This power, however sometimes had a chance of either failing of causing his bow to inadvertently break. Volt remembers feeling like his arrows were like 'getting hit with tank shells'. when he tried to deflect them with his sword, and his arrows amplified force could easily cause small craters in the earth and cause rock faces to explode violently. He was killed when Volt used a focusing technique to sense the electrical impulses of and then hit his heart's pacemaker node precisely, through the tip of his arrow. '''Gunigtai: The youngest of the group at only 15, Zurgaan and Nölöö met "Guni" in Argent's labs, she spoke very little, although she knew some English barely spoke at all and remained quiet at almost all times. Her past is uncertain but what slight english she spoke relieved she may have been rescued by Theo after her father was killed in some manner in the city of Ulaanbaatar, and saved her life by 'fixing' her and making her 'magic'. and was so indebted to Theo she became totally loyal to him. She developed the ability to project telepathic mental interference into the heads of living targets, causing their vision to become fussy and spotted, making them hear a hissing sounds like TV static and making them feel drowsy and unable to concentrate. Her power worked over a range of 7 to 8 meters and her eyes would glow white when in use. Guni was, however the most unstable, so much so that her powers caused her sharp headaches and nosebleeds with overuse; something Theo was unaware of. She died when her powers finally span pout of control and gave her a massive brain trauma, she later died in Volt's arms in the tavern after revealing some information about the whereabouts of Theo's lab. Category:Alts Category:Organisations Category:Mercenaries